


A New Look

by Saigefeather



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigefeather/pseuds/Saigefeather
Summary: After the big showdown at the storm spire the trio goes home, and both Callum and Rayla both get to see each other in new outfits since their journey.(this is a cute idea I had were Callum sees Rayla in a new outfit for the first time and he has a very cute reaction)
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	A New Look

After the fierce showdown at the top of the storm spire, Callum, Rayla, and Ezran began to prepare for their journey home. Of course for Callum and Rayla neither wanted to be separated from one another so, they came to the agreement that for the time being Rayla would journey back to the castle with the boys until she heard further news from Ethari regarding if she could ever come back to the Silvergrove. 

"Rayla your like family now weather you like it or not! I mean you and my brother are a thing now so you have to come home with us" insisted Ezran.

"Ez is right" Callum had grabbed her hand and gave it a desperate squeeze "please come stay with us in the castle, I-I need you there with me, I don't know how long I would be able to last without seeing you every day" It was then had Rayla agreed to go back to the castle and stay with Callum and Ezran. 

The journey back to the castle had been much faster than their Journey from the castle to Xadia, maybe it was because they got to ride on the back of a dragon. "wow it sure feels different to be back home, almost doesn't quite feel like home anymore" Callum said as he moved about the Castle with Rayla.

"I still can't believe you grew up here" Rayla mused playfully jabbing him in the side with her finger. He chuckled and poked her back, and they both laughed until they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. 

"Hello prince Callum, I have been instructed to show you and Rayla to your rooms" the two looked uncertainly at each other, neither was used to spending the night far from each other, on their journey they always slept close to each other, whether they were leaning against each other or not. 

"uh actually ma'am Rayla could stay in Ezran's old room that's attached to mine, because of course he is now staying in the king's room and I could use the company now that he is no longer sharing his room with me" The maid looked skeptical but shrugged anyway. "Ezran's room and my room are pretty much the same room but we do have a door in between rooms in case either of us ever needed privacy" he explained to Rayla who noded. 

"excuse me Prince Callum before you two go, might I suggest you two, take showers before you get settled into your rooms, because with all due respect you two are very dirty and both need to be cleaned" both Callum and Rayla exchanged embarrassed glances, for the two had spent so much time together, neither noticed how the other was incredibly dirty and needed a bath. "come along sweetie I will show you where you can get washed up" The maid grabbed Rayla's wrist and dragged her off, with a very nervous Rayla staring back at Callum desperately who chuckled in return and went off to go clean himself up. 

After his well-deserved shower Callum picked out some clothes to wear, after much time and consideration he came to choose, the same red sleeveless shirt and his signature pants, he figured if he was going to continue using his wing spell he better have his arms free so he doesn't rip his clothes every time he performed a spell. As he walked back to his room he didn't expect Rayla to already be there sitting on his bed looking around the two joined rooms. "hey! how did it go?" he then gasped when she stood up. She was wearing a new outfit, and now that he thought about it it was the first time he had ever seen Rayla wear anything else than what he met her in. She was wearing a beautiful jade green top, on one side it was like a sleeveless shirt that rested on her shoulder that cut down in a slant, which left her other shoulder bare, she was wearing a semi-long skirt one that was similar to her shirt, shorter at the top and slanted downwards to be longer at the bottom, she was also wearing some leggings underneath. 

"hey, everything went fine, all the maids were super nice they even gave me this new outfit to wear while my clothes are being washed, what do you think?" at this point Callum was just staring out of awe at how beautiful his girl was. "hey! stop staring you weirdo! Is it that bad?"

It was then Callum snapped out of his trance "Oh goodness no! Rayla it's so beautiful on you! You are so beautiful" he had now stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Then why were you staring?"

"Because Rayla, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" he now pulled her even closer to him and closed the gap between them by placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Rayla, I love you so much, how did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life" her eyes softened and he leaned in and placed another kiss right on her lips this time a bit more passionate, she kissed him back running her fingers through his hair. They both pulled away slowly, just enough so their noses were still touching, both of them taking small short breaths. It was then their moment was interrupted when they heard the door open. 

"Hey so I think your clothes will be finished being cleaned by tomorrow morning but please both of you let me know if....you....need...anything else" the maid trailed off as she saw the couple holding each other so close, with their faces touching. "Ahhhh I am soo sorry for barging in like this I didn't mean to interrupt!" It was then the two realized they were still holding each other, and with lightning speed, they separated both sheepishly rubbing their heads. 

"oh no, it's fine you weren't interrupting anything!" Callum replied sheepishly. The maid then rushed out in a hurry. 

"oh my gosh, what a disaster" Rayla slapped her forehead, "I guess we need to be more careful anyways because I don't think everyone in Katolis will be as accepting of our relationship as your brother is". 

"Yeah" Callum replied he then grabbed her hand "but Rayla I want you to know even if many people won't accept us, that will never change how I feel, no matter what I will always stick by your side" he then guided her to his bed where he sat down, grabbing her waist and pulling her down to sit next to him. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder, and let their fingers intertwine, her three between his five, perfectly intertwined like they were always meant to hold each other. 

"I know you will"


End file.
